Humeur changeante
by thanaphobia51
Summary: Une mission périlleuse, des sentiments naissants, une humeur changeante. Plonger au cœur d'une mission pleine de danger en compagnie de Spock et Jim Kirk ! Correction des trois premiers chapitres : fait. Merci à JackB.
1. Chapter 1

Humeur changeante.

**Disclaimer **: Star Trek, ainsi que tous son univers, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Sinon, l'histoire serait trop décalée !

**Note de l'auteur** : Fana de Star Trek depuis déjà quelques temps, plus je lisais les fictions sur le (couple?) Kirk et Spock, plus mon esprit tordu construisait son à histoire lui. Alors, je me lance. Ceci, sera une fiction écrite 5 ans après l'arrêt de l' écriture. Cela fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas écrit. OMG! Surtout soyez indulgent(e)s envers moi. J'espère que cette histoire, carrément tirée par les cheveux, il faut se l'avouer, vous plaira.

ATTENTION : Cette fiction tiens des thèmes homosexuelle, si ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela gênent beaucoup, je vous prierais de ne pas lire cette histoire et de passer votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

_**Debi**_, pour vous servir :)

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_**  
**_What happend to him?_**

_Space : the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's five years mission : to explore strange new worlds; to seek out new life and new civilization; to boldly go where no man has gone before. Captain James ._

* * *

Une mission de cinq longues, très longues années, pour Bones surtout, explorer l'espace. Cette idée excitait au plus haut point le Capitaine du vaisseau USS Enterprise de Starfleet, James ! Il était tellement ravi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les personnes à bord de l'USS, ne visant personne en particulier.

Depuis l'incident Khan, il est vrai que le calme régnait de nouveau, mis à part la relation Klingons VS Starfleet légèrement plus tendu. La guerre finirait un jour par tomber avec ce peuple... Mais Kirk ne s'en formalisait pas pour le moment. D'autres choses à penser, faire et voir.

C'était leur premier jour dans l'espace, l'aventure commençait. Le Capitaine ordonna à Monsieur Sulu de mettre les voiles, comme il disait si bien. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu demanda la permission de monter à bord de la passerelle, son second et ami, Spock.

Jim lui lança un sourire et le lui accorda. Commençant à se lever pour le saluer, il se ravisa vite voyant que le Vulcain s'installait directement à son poste, ce qui étonna, un peu plus que d'habitude, le blond. Depuis l'affaire avec Khan, ils n'avaient tout deux pas reparler de la mort non-permanente du Capitaine. Pourtant Spock avait pleurer pour son ami. Pleurer, ce qui fut pour Kirk fut une énorme preuve d'amitié, surtout venant du Gobelin vert aux oreilles pointus, surnom ô combien merveilleux que Bones lui avait attribué.

Jim se replaça dans son siège sans trop insister, bien que cela allait forcément le tracasser. Il alluma son intercom demandant à Scotty si son bébé allait bien. « Il se porte à merveille », lui répondit ce dernier. « Bien. Bien. » Jim ne voyait rien d'anormal donc. En mettant de côté l'ignorance total que son second avait fait preuve, envers lui, quelques minutes avant.

L' équipage étaient silencieux, leur chemin était long avant d'arriver sur une planète non-répertoriée. Les deux jours qui suivirent n'était pas mieux. Jim avait espéré mieux que cela, s'ennuyer ! Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Deux jours resté assis, à observer son équipage, surtout Spock disons-le. Ce dernier, passait ses journées à son poste, ses quartiers lors des pauses et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Il ne parla pas à grand monde sauf quand il s'agissait du boulot. Même Kirk. Ils ne se parlaient que rarement.

Le Capitaine avait bien tenté de dénicher des réponses à ses interrogations auprès de Uhura, mais sans grand succès. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne savait rien du tout étant donnée que Spock avait mis fin à leur relation. « D'autres choses à penser », lui avait t-il dit apparemment. Le blond trouva ça d'autant plus étrange et... Illogique. Que pouvait il bien manigancer ?

Pendant son ennui, Jim avait trouvé un moyen de se garder sain d'esprit avant de péter littéralement un plomb à cause de cet ennui mortel régnant dans le vaisseau. Objectif : Trouver ce qui se passait avec Spock.

« Le Capitaine du vaisseau est demandé à l'infirmerie. » « Oups » pensa Kirk. Bones devait encore rager dans sa barbe inexistante car Monsieur le Capitaine n'avait toujours pas fait sa visite médicale depuis le départ pour les cinq années de mission dans l'espace.

Jim pressa le pas avant que le médecin ne lui tire dessus avec son propre phaseur, en mode paralysie bien évidement ! Il demanda à Spock de prendre les commandes pendant ce temps. Ayant pour but de le détourner au moins pour une seconde de son poste, mais sans résultats. Il partit donc en direction de l'infirmerie, une légère boule au ventre admettons-le. A peine, arriva t-il aux portes d'entrées de l'infirmerie qu'il entendu son meilleur ami lui remonter les bretelles.

- « Bon sang Jim ! Quand vas-tu te préoccuper un peu plus de ta santé ? Merde, t'as bien faillis nous lâcher dans les pattes y'a quelques mois. » Dit Bones en tirant le Capitaine par le maillot pour l'installer de force sur un lit afin de procéder à son interrogatoire et ses analyse médicales.  
- « Je vais bien, ça va Bones ! Je suis vivant non ? » Répondit Jim un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
- « Rigole pas avec ça vieux ! Bon, rien d'anormal ? »  
- « C'est toi le toubib ! Donc à toi de me le dire. »  
- « As-tu eu des baisses de tensions, des vertiges ou des nausées matinales ? »  
- « Je ne suis pas enceinte. » Le regard noir de Bones se vit directement. Le blond toussota doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Rien de tout ça, non. »  
- « Vomissements ? »  
- « Non plus. »  
- « Bien. Tire la langue. Monsieur je-ne-prends-pas-soin-de-moi. »  
- « Je déteste faire ça ! »  
- « Cesse dont de faire l'enfant. » Jim tira sa langue mécontent. Le médecin ne constata rien d'anormal chez son meilleur ami et en fut soulager. Bien que sa fierté lui interdise de le dire à voix haute.

Le blond se perdit quelques minutes dans ses pensées, repensant au comportement étrange de Spock ces derniers temps. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui pouvait rendre le Vulcain dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de SON ami ? Jim soupira légèrement ce que Bones constata de suite, avant de lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

- « Ah! Rien. Rien de bien grave. »  
- « Tu penses que je vais avaler ça ?! Mais je te connais mon cher Jim. Dis-moi ! Ma soif de curiosité se doit d' être rassasiée. » Déclara t-il sur un ton totalement et tout à fait sérieux.  
- « C'est Spock. »  
- « Qu'est ce qu'il a ce Gobelin vert ? »  
- « Bones ! Ce Gobelin vert est quand même mon ami. Et si tu veut tout savoir, je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. »  
- « Quoi ? Il est pas bizarre habituellement ? »  
- « Plus étrange que d'habitude si tu préfère. Il est.. Distant envers tout le monde. En particulier moi, j'ai l'impression. »  
- « Et donc ? »  
- « Et donc, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »  
- « Je suppose que t'a essayer de lui tirer les vers, sans mauvais jeux de mots, du nez et que tu n'as rien obtenu de concret ? »  
- « Tu suppose bien. »  
- « C'est un Vulcain. »  
- « Il est ce qu'il est. Froid, glacial comme un Vulcain oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mon ami. Et je n'aime pas voir mes amis m' éviter sans aucunes raisons réellement valables. »  
- « Dis-lui ça alors. »  
- « Lui dire quoi ? »  
- « Tu va le voir, et tu lui demande cette fois ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi il t'évite sachant qu'il n'y a aucunes raisons totalement logiques ! »  
- « Pas bête ! Merci vieux. Tu es le meilleur. Bye ! »  
- « J'ai toujours su que j'étais le meilleur ! » Cria Bones voyant que Jim courait pour retourner son poste.

Un « Capitaine sur la passerelle » retendit dans la pièce. Spock bougea légèrement ses yeux pour le voir. Mais il reprit rapidement ses activités. Alors qu'il sentait que Jim s'approchait de lui. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le fauteuil de Spock qui senti plus aisément encore sa présence. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'il avait découvert de nouveau dans ses analyses.

- « Rien. Je n'ai trouver aucunes formes de vie sur la planète où l'on se dirige. » Répondit le Vulcain sur un ton totalement neutre.  
- « La planète requière t-elle un équipement pour s'adapter à l'atmosphère ? »  
- « L'atmosphère semble être la même que celle de la Terre. Je ne vois aucune utilités donc à un équipement spécifique. Néanmoins, l'équipement de survie est logiquement nécessaire. Nous ne connaissons encore rien de cette planète. Il y a peut être une forme de vie n'ayant pas été détectée qui serait hostile envers des étrangers. »  
- « Très bien. Je vais y jeter un oeil. »  
- « M'accordez-vous la permission de descendre à terre ? Quelques explorations scientifiques me semble de vigueur pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette planète. »  
- « Permission, bien entendu, accordée, Spock ! »

Jim demanda à Sulu de prendre les commandes et ordonna à deux hommes de les accompagner. Ils se préparèrent donc à se téléporter.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière, des plantes à pertes de vue, et au plus grand bonheur de Spock, qui, à peine arriver, se pressa de faire quelques analyses rapides sur place. D'après lui, ses plantes était bénéfiques au corps humains. Mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Jim proposa aux deux hommes d'ouvrir la marche, car il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour éclairer les questions qu'il se posait vis à vis de Spock. Voyant qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation, Jim ralentis la cadence afin d' être hauteur du Vulcain pour lui parler plus facilement. Il toussota et tourna son visage vers Spock. Voyant qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention, Le blond s'arrêta en prenant son ami par le bras pour l'arrêter, lui aussi, de marcher. Spock sembla étonné, Jim remarqua ce qui l'étonna beaucoup lui aussi. En effet, les Vulcains ne laissaient jamais transparaître leurs émotions, et ce même pour Spock, à moitié humain. Il n'y pensa plus et prit enfin la parole.

- « Maintenant tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe ! » Lui demanda le Capitaine sans se rendre compte du tutoiement qu'il avait employé. Ce que Spock lui fit de suite remarquer.  
- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Capitaine. De plus, l'emploie du tutoiement indique que vous oubliez que nous somme en mission. Et ce depuis quatre jours et donc nous sommes dans un cadre professionnel. »  
- « Au diable le vouvoiement ! Nous sommes amis non ? Et nous somme que tout les deux. »  
- « Et à ce propos, ne devrions-nous pas augmenter le rythme de notre marche afin de rattraper les deux hommes nous accompagnant ? »  
- « Cesse donc d'éviter la conversation. » Jim aurait jurer avoir vu Spock lever les yeux au ciel à ce moment. « Écoute Spock. S'il te plait. »  
- « Je vous écoutes, Capitaine. »  
- « Que se passe t-il en ce moment, hein ? Tu m'évites du regard, tu ne parle pas à grand monde, tu fais ton boulot, tu dors et tu recommence exactement la même chose le lendemain ! »  
- « N'est-ce pas là mon devoir que de faire mon travail correctement ? »  
- « Je sens une pointe de sarcasme dans tes mots, Spock. »  
- « Je suis Vulcain, je n'adopte aucunes types de formes de langages visant faire connaître mes émotions. »  
- « Tu es aussi humain. »

- « Dis-moi simplement si tu te sens bien ? Rien de ne te préoccupes ? »  
- « Même si quelque chose me préoccupais... Je ne TE dirais rien, Jim. »

Le blond fut choqué et fit de gros yeux. Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue. Spock lui avait lancer cette phrase en pleine face sans qu'il ne le vois venir. Avant même de répliquer, il entendit un hurlement venant de devant lui. Il ne regarda Spock qu'un instant visant à lui faire comprendre que cette conversation n'était pas finis et courra vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, le Vulcain à ses talons.

C'était l'un des deux hommes. Il était entendu sur le sol, inerte. Les yeux, le nez et la bouche couvert de sang. Kirk demanda au second homme ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune lui répondit brièvement que son camarade avait seulement touché qu'une plante et qu'il s'était mit à hurler et convulser rapidement avant de ne plus bouger. Spock prit son pouls et déclara que ce dernier était mort. Son camarade d'armes se mit à trembloter sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

- « On va camper ici cette nuit et découvrir ce que cette plante peut être. » Déclara le blond en se relevant. « Kirk à Enterprise, nous campons sur la planète pour cette nuit. Un de nos hommes est mort. Une plante là tué apparemment, nous allons essayer de déterminer comment. Kirk à Entreprise terminé. »  
- « Je pense que cela est mauvaise idée, Capitaine. Vous avez bien vus ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Spock marquait un point mais la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.  
- « Nous n'atteindrons pas l'Enterprise avant le coucher du soleil. Ne prenons pas le risque de rebrousser le chemin dans cette clairière. Qui sait ce qu'il nous attends. Il y a comme une espèce de grotte là-bas. Allons y camper pour la nuit. »  
- « Bien, Capitaine. »  
- « Endersons, relevez-vous. Prenez-le avec vous, nous n'allons pas le laisser ici. »  
- « Entendu, Capitaine. »

Ils partirent d'un pas pressés jusqu'à la soi-disante grotte. Arrivé à l'endroit un spectacle merveilleux s'offrit aux yeux des hommes. Cette grotte était recouvertes de diamants de toutes les couleurs, ils étincelaient de partout, c'était simplement époustouflant. Jim demanda à Spock d'en prendre quelques un dans un but tout à fait scientifique, ce que Spock ne crut pas une seconde, mais le fit quand même ne voulant désobéir à son supérieur. Jim s'approcha d'Endersons encore choqué que son camarade les aies quitter trop tôt.

- « Allez donc vous reposer. Dormir, vous feras du bien. C'est un ordre. »  
- « Bien, Capitaine. »  
- « Et Endersons, il aura des funérailles digne de son nom je vous en fait la promesse. »

Le jeune brun lui sourit ravi d'entendre cela et prit congé dans sa tente. Kirk se retourna pour contempler Spock dans son travail. Il avait minutieusement pris soin d'emporter une de ces plantes avec lui pour l'analyser sans la toucher avec ses mains, avec ses gants rien ne lui était arriver. Ce qui rassura énormément Jim que son ami n'ait rien eu. Il s'approcha de lui. Et se dit qu'il ne reprendrait pas de suite la conversation de tout l'heure vu l'événement qui venait de se passer. Il s'accroupit en face du Vulcain totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et lui demanda du nouveau.

- « Cette plante semble générer une sorte de poison. Je ne sais pas exactement quel type, je sais juste qu'il ait effectivement mortel. »  
- « Perspicace. » Lança ironiquement Jim.  
- « Néanmoins, je peux déjà affirmer que la toucher avec des gants ne semble pas poser problème. Le venin s'est, semblerait-il, propagé au niveau de son système nerveux. Ce qui a provoqué ses saignements. »  
- « Pourquoi a t-il convulser ? C'est aussi à cause de son système nerveux. »  
- « Probablement. »  
- « Bien. » Jim prit une inspiration et n'y tenant plus tenta de reprendre la conversation qu'il avait eu tantôt avec son second. « Spock, pour tout à l'heure... »  
- « Je ne tiens pas en parler, Capitaine. »  
- « Laisse-moi finir. Je hais qu'on me coupe la parole... » Spock s'arrêta dans son travail quelques minutes et fit comprendre qu'il était tout ouïe. « Bien. Pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui te tracassait. Je suis ton ami, parle-moi. »  
- « Encore ce tutoiement, ce n'est pas convenable, Capitaine. Et ma vie privée n'est pas de votre ressort. »  
- « Je croyais que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce salopard de Khan, tu serais moins secret avec moi. »  
- « Vous supposez mal. »  
- « Jamais, tu ne parles comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton côté humain, est plus fort que ton côté Vulcain ces derniers temps... Je me trompe ? »

Spock le regarda intensément ce qui troubla le blond. Il reprit ses activités sans lui répondre quoique ce soit. Jim se ravisa et se releva en lui disant que tout ceci n'était pas terminé, et qu'il lui fallait des explications valables, en insistant encore et toujours sur le fait qu'ils étaient amis, et que Spock ne devait pas l'oublier.

Jim partit donc se coucher dans sa tente. Spock releva la tête et sembla ailleurs. Il est vrai qu'il changeait ces temps-ci. Mais lui même ne savait pas pour quel raison. D'un coup, Spock grimaça car il venait de sentir un picotement au niveau de son doigt. Il regarda en sa direction, et vit une perle de sang vert qui coulait le long de son pouce droit. La plante avait maintenant des épines. Spock paniqua, dans son esprit bien entendu. Il venait de se piquer sur la plante, qui avait tuer le jeune homme quelques minutes auparavant, était-il lui aussi condamné ? Il attendit quelques minutes mais rien se passa. Il en fut donc soulagé, il soigna son doigt et alla se coucher à son tour.

Au soleil suivant, Kirk était le premier à s'être levé. Le matin était vraiment différent de celui de la Terre. Le ciel était verdâtre, ironie quant à la présence du Vulcain avec eux sur cette planète des plus étrange. Jim pensa qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose à manger, mais il aurait besoin de Spock pour savoir ce qu'ils y avait de comestibles. A peine se retourna t-il que ce dernier se trouvait devant lui, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- « Spock ! Tu m'a foutus une de ces peur. Tu viens de te lever ? »  
- « Je vous pries de cesser ce tutoiement. Nous devrions aller quérir de quoi manger. »  
- « Je pensais la même chose. Et cesse de me dire ça. »  
- « De quoi parlez-vous ? »  
- « Que j'arrête d'employer le tutoiement, toi même tu l'a utiliser hier. »  
- « Allons chercher de quoi manger. »

Jim resta encore une fois bouche-bée du comportement de Spock. Ce dernier partit sans ajouter une chose de plus. Venait-il d'éviter le sujet ? Oui. Le Vulcain arborait toujours son fameux air inexpressif du visage et avait toujours ce ton aussi neutre dans sa voix mais quelque chose semblait avoir changer. Le Capitaine de l'Enterprise avait décidément bien l'attention de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce satané Gobelin vert aux oreilles pointues ! Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il était aussi têtu et borné.

Il était la glace, Kirk, lui, était le feu. Leur amitié profonde venait et se complétait grâce à leurs différences. Ce qui effrayait un peu le blond, son amitié était de plus en plus forte. Il se remettait parfois en question. Son intérêt pour le brun était bien trop envahissant dans ses fonctions de Capitaine. S'il devait de nouveau mourir pour sauver son ami, il le ferait sans une once d'hésitations !

Kirk rattrapa son ami pour l'aider à trouver de la nourriture. Tâche qui allait s'avérer être difficile car rien de cette planète ne semble amical, contrairement à ce que Spock pensait hier en examinant certaines plantes qui semblaient inoffensives. Jim pestait tout le long du chemin contre cette maudite clairière. Magnifique à voir certes. Les plantes étaient toutes aussi fabuleuses que les autres, aux couleurs diverses, bleu, jaune, rouge, marron, gris. Toutes les couleurs possible mélanger ensemble. C'était beau tout simplement, mais cruellement dangereux.

Spock et Jim continuait leurs recherches. Aucuns animaux n'étaient apparus, aucunes traces de vie. Le Vulcain eut un frisson désagréable qui le parcouru tout le long de son corps. Il se retourna et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir une espèce de brume qui s'avançait dangereusement vers eux. Il demanda à voix haute ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Jim, regarda à son tour la fumée épaisse qui se frayait trop vite un chemin vers eux. Spock eut une réaction. A mesure que la brume avançait, les plantes mourraient. Il cria à son capitaine de courir jusqu'à la grotte où ils avaient passé la nuit. Courant jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, les deux amis virent la grotte ou la mine de cristal comme l'avait si bien nommé Kirk à la vue de tous ces diamants.

Arrivés à la grotte, ils hissèrent de toutes leurs forces une énorme pierre en guise de porte. Ceci fait, ils reprirent leurs respirations. La brume ne sembla pas entrer. Endersons, maintenant réveiller leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Kirk lui expliqua, essouffler, grosso modo la situation.

- « Je n'ai pas été touché. Ouf ! Spock, vous allez bien ? » Demanda le Capitaine, qui avait enfin reprit sa respiration.

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas. Il resta comme figé sur place. Kirk commença alors à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il répéta son nom, puis soudainement Spock perdit pied et tomba au sol, convulsant violemment.

- « SPOCK ! » Hurla Jim en accourant vers son ami au sol.

Il le tenait de toute ses forces, en répétant « non, non, non, ça va aller ». Il était totalement désemparé. Son ami fidèle convulsait horriblement, dans ses bras. Ses yeux devinrent blanc comme neige, son sang vert s'écoulait de son nez, de sa bouche et de son œil droit. Tout comme le défunt de la veille. Endersons trembla en revoyant cette scène se dérouler devant ses yeux à nouveau comme hier. Jim le rassura en lui disant de se ressaisir et de trouver quelque chose pour le calmer dans la trousse de secours. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

Il ramena une seringue de calmant et la tendit au Capitaine qui s'empressa de s'en emparer et le lui injecta dans la cuisse tout en la tenant aussi fermement que possible. Spock commença à arrêter de convulser et tremblota un peu. Il reprit conscience. Jim l'enlaça de toutes ses forces en le suppliant de tout son être de ne plus lui refaire aussi peur que maintenant. Spock était dans un état second, il avait du mal à savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Spock, plus jamais ! »  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda ce dernier.  
- « La même crise qui a tu notre compagnon hier... Tu.. Tu a touché la plante, ou la brume ? »  
- « La plante, que j'examinais, a commencé à avoir des épines se former. J'ai été distrait par mes analyses et je me suis entaillé le pouce. »  
- « Et tu n'a rien dit ? »  
- « La logique dit que cela n'aurait rien changer. »  
- « J'emmerde la logique ! » Cria Jim à force d'entendre toujours la même explication débile, selon lui, Vulcaine.  
- « Votre langage est inconvenant. »  
- « Tu a faillis mourir dans mes bras, Spock ! »  
- « Mais je ne suis pas mort. Je n'ai aucunes explications logiques du pourquoi je ne le suis pas. »  
- « On se tire de cette planète. »  
- « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Capitaine. »  
- « Endersons, remballez les affaires. On se taille de cet endroit, une bonne fois pour toute. »

- « Endersons ? »

Le jeune homme avait disparu. Kirk lança un « merde où est-il passer ? » Il tenta d'allumer la radio mais cette dernière ne marchait plus, donc impossible d'avoir un contact avec l'Enterprise également. Soudainement, le corps d'Endersons tomba du haut de la mine, inerte et couvert de sang.

- « Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur cette putain de planète ?! » Kirk n'en pouvait plus.

Ils devaient s'en aller au plus vite. Ils sortirent de la mine sans prendre le temps d'emporter leurs affaires. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus cette vaste clairière, mais un champs de fleurs grises et rouges s'étendant à perte de vue jusqu'à un lac immensément grand. Cette planète avait changer d'apparence et de décor. Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, ne comprenant absolument ce qu'était que ce phénomène. Leurs mission risquait d'être grandement périlleuse.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Premier chapitre, _**BOUCLÉ !**_

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que le chapitre n'est pas trop court. Je ne voulais pas trop en mettre. J'ai un surplus d'idées pour cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis, indulgence serait agréable ahah. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir lu et pardonnez moi mes fautes. Si quelqu'un veut se proposer pour me corriger, je serais ravie.  
à vos _reviews_, et à bientôt pour la suite.

Cordialement, **_debi_** pour vous servir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Humeur changeante.

_**Disclaimer** _: Star Trek, ainsi que tous son univers, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Sinon, l'histoire serait trop décalée !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Me voici de nouveau, pour le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous allez appréciez. Je mets du temps peut être à poster mais je travaille toute la semaine, c'est un peu difficile à gérer du coup. Merci de me lire. :)

ATTENTION : Cette fiction tiens des thèmes homosexuelle, si ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela gênent beaucoup, je vous prierais de ne pas lire cette histoire et de passer votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

**_Debi_**, pour vous servir :)

* * *

**_Chapitre deux : World of Change._**

_Long live and prosperity - Spock_

* * *

_- « Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur cette putain de planète ?! » Kirk n'en pouvait plus._

Ils devaient s'en aller au plus vite. Ils sortirent de la mine sans prendre le temps de ramasser leurs affaires. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, tout avait changé. Ce n'était plus cette vaste clairière, mais un champs de fleurs grises et rouges s'étendant à perte de vue jusqu'à un lac immensément grand. Cette planète avait changé d'apparence, de décor et d'atmosphère. L'air qu'on y respirer était différent. Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'était ce phénomène. Leurs mission risquait d'être plus que périlleuse. Tellement dangereuse.

Cela faisait des heures et des heures que Jim tournait en rond pour réfléchir à la situation. Résumons : Une planète super étrange, deux morts et un Spock au phéromones humains qui s'emballent !

Le blond pouffa d'exaspération, il était encore fourrer dans un pétrin infernal. Il entendait d'ici les commentaires cyniques de Léonard « Bon sang, Jim ! Tu aimes vraiment les missions suicide, tu dois être sadique dans ta tête. Oui, il l'était et il ne le savait que trop bien. Kirk continuait de faire les cents pas, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil l'état de santé de son ami vulcain. En effet, la veille, Spock avait été prit de violentes convulsions, et depuis ce moment, il paraissait un peu faible. Enfin, il semblait. C'est pas vraiment facile de décrire ce que ressent un Vulcain, hein. Spock était assis en position de méditation. Comment pouvait il garder son calme ainsi ? C'était pas humain. Ah oui ! Il est pas entièrement humain. Ou Jim avait-il la tête ?

Plus il réfléchissait, moins il ne trouvait d'idées pour ce sortir de cet enfer. Les deux amis n'étaient pas ressortis depuis la matinée, étant donné le léger changement de décor sur cette planète. Tout était vraiment étrange mais le plus gros mystère restait la mort des deux hommes qu'ils les accompagnaient. La deuxième mort fut la plus étrange. Le visage du jeune homme avait été lacérer, des hématomes pleins les bras, les jambes en coton et les rotules des genoux en dehors de la peau. Sur le moment, Jim n'avait pas percuté, mais quand ils ont examiner le corps lui et Spock, il crut vomir à la vue du dégât physique du défunt. Spock n'avait eu aucune explications rationnelles quant aux raisons de son état, n'ayant détecter aucune formes de vies, cela ne pouvait être qu'un animal sauvage.

- « J'en ai marre ! » Hurla Jim. Ce qui fit sursauter le Vulcain. Heureusement que le Capitaine n'avais pas remarquer cela.

- « De quoi donc parlez-vous, Capitaine ? »

- « Tu es sérieux, Spock ?! De cette maudite planète tiens ! »

- « Votre énervement ne résoudra en rien le problème de la situation. »

- « Et ta logique oui peut être ? »

Spock ne dit rien, ce qui en langage courant vulcain signifie, qu'il est vexé. Jim avait de suite regretter ces paroles.

- « Excuse moi, je ne le pensais pas. Je me suis un peu trop emporter. Enfin, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je m'excuse.. Je suis à bout de nerf. Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Voyant que Spock ne répondait toujours pas, il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère comme il pouvait.

- « Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester coincés ici, vu que les communicateurs sont hs... mais je voulais savoir qu'elle est la chose que tu fera en revenant sur l'Entreprise... Et avant que tu me dises le pourcentage de chance qu'on y parvienne, admettons qu'on réussisse. »

- « Je prendrais probablement une douche, et je ferais le rapport de mission. »

- « Toujours aussi studieux. »

- « Toujours aussi audacieux. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Vous êtes la personne la plus stupidement audacieuse. »

- « Euh, merci. »

- « Oui, ce n'était pas un compliment. »

- « Spock... »

- « Je sais. » Spock coupa la parole à son supérieur sachant ce qu'il lui allait dire. « J'ai changé. Mais moi même, je n'en connais la raison. »

- « Tu veut en parler ? »

- « Je n'y tiens pas, non. Pas avec vous. »

- « Pourquoi ? Je suis ton ami, non ? »

- « Mon capitaine, dans un premier temps. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

- « Bien dans ce cas, en tant que Capitaine, je t'ordonne de me parler. »

- « Ce n'est pas du tout crédible. »

- « Parce que je te tutoie ? » Spock hocha de la tête en affirmant sa réponse. « Ça te mets mal à l'aise ? »

- « Stop, avec toutes ces questions. M... Monsieur. »

- « Monsieur ?! Mais il t'arrive quoi ?! »

- « Rien, j'en sais RIEN. J'ai... besoin de repos. »

- « Tu n'a pas faim ? »

- « Si il y avait le moindre signe de nourritures comestibles, je le saurais. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Permission d'aller me reposer dans ma tente ? »

- « Ac... Accordé. Hésita le Capitaine n'étant pas très à l'aise à ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

- « Merci. »

Spock partait en direction de sa tente prenant soin d'ignorer le regard de Jim l'observant partir, de l'incompréhension. Toujours et encore. Décidément, il ne le comprenait déjà pas en temps normal, mais pour le coup c'était de pire en pire. Leur relation avait tellement mal démarrer, depuis sa rencontre avec le Spock de futur, Kirk avait tout tenté pour devenir ami avec celui de son époque. Il avait appris à le connaître, et à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Le blond devait reconnaître que quelques fois, il avait envie de le cogner ou de lui arranger cette franche trop parfaite à son goût. Mais, il se retenait pour une seule et unique raison : Il avait vraiment de l'attention pour ce Vulcain, et jamais il ne se le répéterait assez dans sa tête, merci à son papa de l'avoir rendu à moitié humain grâce à son amour, ou non ? Pour sa femme elle-même humaine. Bref, en tout cas le jeune Capitaine ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il était heureux d'avoir croiser la route de Spock. Ces pensées furent coupés lorsqu'il senti quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses bras. Intrigué, il levait la tête vers le provenance de cet écoulement et fût ravi. De l'eau, enfin de la pluie qui tombait d'un minuscule trou au plafond de la mine. Enfin, un peu d'hydratation, dans cette chaleur étouffante. Il pensait pouvoir la goûter, histoire de s'hydrater autant qu'il le pouvait mais se ravisa, sa langue presque sorti de sa bouche, après tout, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Vu l'accueil de la planète... Il décidait lui-même d'aller se reposer à son tour. En se levant, Jim cru voir une silhouette en face de lui. Et quand il avait bien distinguer la forme, il ouvrait grand les yeux et se pinçait les avant-bras pour confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- « Bones ? » demanda-t-il. « Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir ! Comment es-tu arriver jusqu'ici ? »

Le médecin, un air totalement Vulcain sur le visage ne dédaignait à bouger. Jim, connaissant son meilleur ami, trouvait que ce comportement ne lui allait vraiment pas du tout et s'arrêtait donc de marcher en sa direction.

- « Bones ? »  
- « Vous allez tout les deux mourir ici. »

Aussitôt dit, il disparu dans une étrange brume, comme celle de la veille, suivit d'un cri strident qui arrachait les tympans de Jim. Spock sortait en trombe de sa tente, les mains sur les oreilles également. Le cri se stoppait net et le Vulcain demandait à son supérieur ce que c'était que ça. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passer, et qu'il n'avait rien compris.

- « Sûrement, des hallucinations dû au manque d'eau. » lui dit-il.

Jim voyait le sang verdâtre de son ami, s'écouler de ses oreilles. Il s'en approchait donc, inquiet, et tentait de les toucher, geste totalement humain, mais dans le seul but de le soigner. « Une sorte d'inquiétude visant à faire comprendre à l'autre sa blessure par le biais de gestuelle. Tel serait l'explication typique d'un Vulcain à propos de ce comportement. Mais, Spock le vit de suite, et évitait le geste de suite.

- « Tu.. tu saignes ? Tu va bien ? » demanda son ami inquiet.

- « Je vais bien. Nous, les Vulcains, avons les oreilles très sensibles. Un tel son est peu supportable. Mais, c'est fini. Je vais bien. »

- « Bien dans ce cas. J'espère. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.. »

- « Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe non plus. »

- « Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui serait le plus sûre, ici ou dehors ? »

- « Nous devrions songer à jeter un œil dehors, plutôt que de rester ici à attendre un solution. »

- « Oui, bonne idée. Allons-y ! »

Spock et Kirk partirent se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Leur pire ennemi, la maudite planète. L'extérieur, avait de nouveau changer, cette dernière offrait un vision moins, mais tout de même, assez effrayante pour les deux confrères que la première fois, enfin c'était surtout Jim qui avait eu une réaction spontanée. Spock était rester neutre, bien qu'un peu étonner tout de même.

Le décor, était une forêt épaisse dont l'idée de la traverser faisait dresser les poils de Kirk. La soleil tapait fort, mais n'affectait pas Jim, et encore moins Spock. Ils se regardèrent et le blond lui fit un signe de tête pour commencer à avancer dans cette forêt. Surpris de voir de l'intérieur, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de suite.

C'était paradisiaque. Un décor à tomber par terre. Des couleurs pastels magnifique, des roses de toutes les couleurs (encore et toujours des mortellement splendide plantes), des chemins pas pleins de boues comme d'habitude. Le bonheur. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer. Spock observait son Capitaine marcher devant lui. Il pensait le perdre avec le drame que Khan avait infliger à l'équipage de l'Entreprise. Il était son ami, il le savait mais ne pouvait faire comprendre à ce dernier à quel point son affection pour lui était grande. Spock entendait un bruit de craquement et s'arrêta pour en chercher la provenance, il se tournait encore et encore pour savoir d'où venait ce bruit inquiétant. Jim ne l'avait pas remarquer et continua avancer. Spock s'avançait prudemment vers le bruit qui ne cessait de continuer. Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Il se mit à hurler le nom de son capitaine en lui disant de fuir le plus vite possible. Jim ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi avant de voir son ami courir vers lui suivis de.. Khan !

Horrifié, il se mit également à courir, prenant ses jambes à son cou. Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre pourquoi ils courraient. Avaient-ils réellement peur ? Spock réfléchissait à toute vitesse et s'arrêtait d'un coup, s'immobilisant pour faire face à cette machine de guerre.

- « SPOCK ?! TU FOUS QUOI ?! COURS ! »

Spock fit mine de rien entendre. Il prit une grande respiration et fermaient les yeux, Khan s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Puis, disparu. Khan disparu en fumée à peine avoir traversé le corps du Vulcain, qui relâchait son souffle dès ce moment. Kirk accourus vers lui.

- « SPOCK ! Tu va bien ? »  
- « Affirmatif, Capitaine. »  
- « Mais merde, c'était quoi ça ? »  
- « Une peur. »  
- « Quoi ?! »  
- « J'ai compris, ces deux hallucinations nous confrontent chacun à nos peur. La mort. Si on résiste à cela, alors rien de tout cela ne nous causeras de tord. »  
- « Et comment ?! On ne sortira jamais de cette fichu planète. On n'a pas de communications, pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, RIEN ! »  
- « Jim ! »  
- « Ji..? »  
- « Tu va m'écouter maintenant ! On 'en sortira, comme toujours. Si on cède maintenant à la panique alors oui, on mourras. Mais par notre unique faute. On doit juste passer ces sortes de tests pour pouvoir voir si on peut s'enfuir d'ici une bonne fois pour toute. Tu me fais confiance ? »  
- « O...Oui. Pardonne-moi, mais cette mission est... »  
- « Différente des autres, elle est... étrange. Je sais »

Jim sourit à son ami, et lui donna une tape à l'épaule. Chose dont Spock ne comprenait toujours pas le sens. Son Capitaine lui expliquerait sûremment un de ces jours.

- « Continuons à avancer. » Déclara le Vulcain.  
- « Oui, faisons ça. Mais je me pose toujours la même question... »  
- « Laquelle ? »  
- « Que fais donc mon équipage pour ne pas venir nous secourir ? »  
Oui, que faisais-donc l'équipage de l'USS Enterprise ? En ne voyant pas revenir leur Capitaine.

* * *

_à bord de l'Enterprise au même instant._

- « Lieutenant Uhura toujours pas moyen d'avoir une fréquence radio ou quoi que ce soit ? »  
- « Non, Monsieur Sulu. Je fais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir. »  
- « Continuez donc. Monsieur Chekov ? Toujours immobile ? »  
- « Oui, le vaisseau ne réponds toujours pas. »  
- « Cette fichue planète à casser l'Enterprise ! »  
- « Monsieur Scott, ce n'est pas le moment. »  
- « Monsieur Sulu ? »  
- « Oui, Monsieur McCoy ? »  
- « Venez voir ça, tout de suite. »

Sulu ainsi que tout l'équipage se levèrent, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- « Merde, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Sulu à Bones.  
- « J'en sais rien, mais ça sent pas bon. Ni pour nous, ni pour Jim et Spock toujours sur cette planète. »

En effet, une masse noire, emplis d'orage, se dirigea vers la planète et commença à l'envelopper entièrement. Les ennuis pour Jim et Spock ne faisaient que démarrer.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_**Chapitre deux terminé.** _

Un peu plus petit, je vous l'accorde. Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Star Trek.. J'aimerais avoir vos avis pour pouvoir savoir si je dois continuer...  
**_Merci_** à ceux qui m'auront lus et éventuellement aux reviewers.

_à bientôt pour le troisième chapitre._

_**Amicalement, debi**_ ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Humeur changeante._  
_**Disclaimer** _: Star Trek, ainsi que tous son univers, ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Sinon, l'histoire serait trop décalée !

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Hello ! Je suis enfin de retour pour ce troisième chapitre.  
J'ai eu une longue absence quand même, je m'en excuse. Le boulot prends tout mon temps...  
Mais je me fais pardonner grâce à ce long chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira.  
Ce chapitre sera centrée sur l'amitié de plus en plus solide entre nos deux chouchous. ;)  
Merci pour les reviews. J'ai donc peut être une beta, je dois lui envoyer un mail absolument.

Bon continuons.  
**Bonne lecture à vous**, j'ai misé sur le gros rapprochement de Jim et de Spock. :)

ATTENTION : Cette fiction tiens des thèmes homosexuelle, si ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela gênent beaucoup, je vous prierais de ne pas lire cette histoire et de passer votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

D**_ebi_**, pour vous servir :)

* * *

Chapitre trois : _**Be my friend.**_

_Because you are my friend.. - Spock_

* * *

_Une masse noire, emplis d'orage, se dirigeait vers la planète et commençait à l'envelopper entièrement. Les ennuis pour Jim et Spock ne faisaient que démarrer._

Un orage violent fit surface sur la planète maudite, nom que Jim lui avait attribué récemment. L'orage avait fait que Spock et son officier n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de se réfugier au plus vite. Ils avaient à peine pu en découvrir un peu plus sur le fonctionnement étrange de la planète. Planète dont le décor changeait au fil des jours. Aujourd'hui, le décor aussi furtivement que les deux hommes puissent en voir, était celui d'un champ de bataille à l'abandon. Loin du décor magnifique de la forêt de la veille. Un paysage morbide, avec toutes les plantes mortes, les arbres déchirés sur le sol, le ciel aussi sombre que la nuit et l'eau inexistante.

Ils n'avaient pu manger depuis trois jours et cela se fit ressentir. Jim avait le ventre qui criait famine toutes les cinq minutes, Spock moins étant Vulcain, son métabolisme était beaucoup plus puissant que celui d'un simple humain. Mais l'envie de se nourrir restait néanmoins bien présente. Les deux officiers de Starfleet étaient autour d'un feu qu'ils avaient fait, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ils étaient silencieux, chacun plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.  
Spock observait le feu, silencieux, qui jaillissait devant lui, les mains croisées sur ses jambes. Jim avait la même position, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à observer son second. Bon dieu, plus il le dévisageait, plus il le trouvait attirant. Il se surprit lui même à penser cela et se reprit tant bien que mal. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son mystère : Spock et son humeur changeante.

Son second l'avait rassuré lors de leurs rencontres avec le faux Khan. Il l'avait rassuré et tutoyé. Sur le coup, Jim n'avait pas tellement réagis, mais son comportement lui avait fait chaud au coeur. Spock ne l'abandonnera pas. Il était son ami, et Jim en était plus que sûr désormais, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de savoir ça.

Spock sentait bien que son Capitaine l'oservait du coin de l'oeil, mais n'en fit aucune remarques. Gêner et à la fois heureux de son attention, Spock continuait à observer le feu, sans vraiment réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Pour la première fois dans sa vie Vulcaine, il faisait face à une impasse, un comportement étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre ni comprendre. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce phénomène, il avait quelques hypothèses bien entendu, mais elles n'étaient qu'à 2.6% valide. Au fond de lui, il en avait marre avec ces statistiques. Elles étaient inutiles au final. Il soupirait d'éxaspération sans se rendre comptre qui ne le fit pas dans son esprit, chose qui n'échappait bien entendu pas au Capitaine Kirk. Lui, souriait en voyant le Vulcain agir de la sorte.

Plus les jours passait, plus il appréciait ce changement en lui. Il toussotait légèrement, ce qui ne fit réagir Spock aucunement. Il décidait donc de faire quelque chose de totalement illogique selon son officier en second, il se levait et prit place aux côtés de son ami, qui avait cette fois ci remarquer ce geste. Jim le regardait dans les yeux,et Spock finissait par détourner son regard du sien et se remit à les poser sur le feu devant lui. Le blond souriait de nouveau et commençait à prendre la parole.

- « C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ? » questionnait-il à Spock.  
- « Quoi donc ? »  
- « De ne pas savoir. »

Spock le regardait, acquiesçait et se perdait dans les yeux bleu azur de son Capitaine. Il se reprit intérieurement pour lui répondre.

- « L'énervement d'une situation telle que celle-ci n'est pas un notion logique chez les Vulcains, donc inutile à ressentir. »  
- « Tu l'a déjà ressenti. »  
- « Ma moitié humaine me l'a fait ressentir. C'est... logique. »  
- « Tu trouve toujours une excuse. »  
- « Je trouve toujours une explication rationnelle et logique, nuance. »  
- « Parle-moi un peu de toi. »  
- « Comment ça ? »  
- « Hé bien, la tempête n'est pas levé, autant discuter de tout et de rien. »  
- « Ma vie privée n'est pas un sujet de discussion professionnelle. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'en parler. »  
- « Bien, je commence alors. »

Spock levait les yeux au ciel face au comportement puéril de son charmant Capitaine. Ce dernier le remarqua et souriait une énième fois.

- « J'ai jamais connu mon père. Bon, tout le monde le sait. Mais, c'est comme ci tout le monde l'oubliait également. Ils me comparent tous à lui. Hé, ton père aurait fait ci et ça à ta place, c'est exaspérant. » Spock le regardait attentivement, attendri par son discours. « Je ne suis pas mon père, j'aurais certes voulu le connaître, mais avoir un père héroïque, c'est pas aussi facile. J'en suis fier c'est certain... Seulement, tout le monde me compare à lui. On me le rappelle sans cesse. Même Pike m'en parlait. J'ai été élevé par une mère dépressive et un beau-père alcoolique et violent. Un jour, je lui ai même volé sa voiture, pour la foutre dans un ravin tellement j'en avait marre de le supporter. Son mariage avec ma mère n'avait rien arrangé. Il n'était jamais là et ma mère s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa dépression. Je ne me plains pas, j'essaie juste de voir en quoi je mérite ça. Je pense que ma mère, ne me supportait pas... Elle disait sans cesse que je lui ressemblait trop et que ça lui faisait mal. » Kirk, avait une petite larme qui perla sur sa joue plus son monologue continuait. Le Vulcain avait le ventre tordu, jamais son capitaine ne lui avait parler de ça, même lors de leurs parties d'échec. « Cependant, j'aime ma mère plus que tout au monde, j'aurais voulu lui dire plus souvent, avant de m'enrôler dans Starfleet. Mon beau-père a finalement décédé à cause de l'alcool et la drogue qu'il ingurgitait, depuis ma mère était plus que seule.. J'espère seulement qu'elle continue de se battre, au fond d'elle, je sais qu'elle m'aime, et qu'elle est fière de ce que je suis devenu, un héros comme mon père... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle doit penser. Je ne pense pas, que je suis aussi bien que mon père. Waouh, ça fait un bien fou de parler comme ça. J'ai garder ça pour moi trop longtemps... »

Spock le vit passer sa main sur son unique larme et fut profondément touché d'avoir eu l'honneur d'être la première personne à qui il s'était confier. Il prit une inspiration profonde et lui dit simplement :

- « Mon père m'a dit que se marier avec ma mère était... logique. »

Kirk ne l'avait pas vu venir, il ne pensait pas que Spock, allait à son tour se dévoiler à lui. Spock regardait cette fois le plafond et continuait de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- « Il m'a dit ça d'une façon si inattendu. Comme ci, tout était normal. Je venais de me battre.. Enfant, je fus la proie de toutes discriminations... Les autres me considéraient, d'anormal, bizarre... de traitre à mon sang. Parce que ma mère était humaine. Plus les jours passait, plus ils continuaient à s'acharner sur moi. Ils voulaient provoquer une émotion. Ils ont finalement réussi ce jour-là. Ils m'ont dit que mon père était un traitre d'avoir épouser cette... cette putain humaine. Mon coeur s'était tordu dans tous les sens à ce moment. J'ai... J'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je resentait tellement de haine. Les enfants, comme mes professeurs considéraient que j'avais un handicap, ma mère. Et mon père, n'a jamais réellement nier ce fait. Il n'a jamais pris ma défense ou celle de ma mère...J'étais tellement perdu, désemparé et mal dans ma peau... J'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de mettre fin à ma vie... Si je me suis enrôlé à Starfleet, s'est uniquement pour échapper à ça. J'avais été accepté brillamment à l'Académie des Sciences Vulcaine, en dépit de mon... handicap. Quand ils m'ont dit ça, je fus énervé. Je suis partit en leur disant, Longue vie et Prospérité. Mais j'étais tellement ironique à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu les tuer, si j'avais pu. J'aimais profondément ma mère. Sa mort m'a et me déchire encore tellement. Elle me manque... Elle me manque... J'aimerais pouvoir la resseré une dernière fois dans mes bras. Pourquoi n'aies-je pas pu la sauver ? Suis-je si faible ? »

Spock s'était mit légèrement à trembler et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Jim le vit pleurer en silence. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et l'avait pris dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Au début contrarié par ce geste, le Vulcain se débattait, mais la poigne de Jim l'empêchait de s'enfuir et Spock se laissait bercer par les bras puissant et rassurant de son Capitaine. Jamais, le blond n'aurait pu imaginer cette scène réelle. Pourtant ça l'était, il tenait son ami dans ses bras, pleurant avec lui...

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils allaient se coucher silencieux, sans s'adresser la parole et se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, se disant que demain sera un autre jour.

**_Le cinquième jour._ **

Le soleil se levait doucement, laissant place à une chaleur apaisante dans l'air. Spock ouvrait les yeux doucement, un par un. Il se redressait tant bien que mal, et s'étirait de tout son corps. Puis, s'immobilisait. Un réflexe... humain ? Il avait été prit d'une panique incomprise, pourquoi avait t-il peur de son geste ? C'était humain, certes mais il était à moitié humain non ? Il avait certes décider de ne plus ressentir une seule émotion mais il restait humain autant que Vulcain. Puis, il se souvenait de la veille. Oh mon dieu, il s'était confier sans aucuns remords. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rougis cette mâtiné là. « J'ai dû pleurer... pensa t-il.  
Il ne se comprenait plus. Ce n'était pas le Pon Farr, il lui restait deux ans avant ce rituel. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il se rallongeait et fit la choses la plus étonnante qu'il aurait pu faire, il se tortillait dans tous les sens en se demandant ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Il se relevait une fois de plus, brusquement, les yeux éberlués par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le brun aux oreilles pointus respirait profondément afin de se calmer et fermait les yeux de nouveau. Il se mit en position de méditation mais rien n'y fit.

Spock se décidait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et sortit de sa tente, essayant par tous les moyens de dissimuler son malaise lorsqu'il se trouverait en compagnie de Jim. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, personne n'était là et pourtant la tente du Capitaine était ouverte, personne à l'intérieur..  
Spock paniquait un petit peu et commençait à le chercher. Le maudissant d'avoir sûrement agis encore imprudemment ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences. Il le cherchait désespérer. Criait son grade avant de réellement s'inquiéter.

- « Jim ? JIM ?! JIM ?! »

Il s'approchait de la sortie quand le dit Jim arriva au même moment pour rentrer, ayant faillis par la même occasion de rentrer dans Spock. Ce dernier ayant également eu le cœur qui faillis le lâcher. Jim aurait jurer avoir vu Spock le regarder très méchamment. Il lui tendit la main qui était remplis de... poissons ?

- « DE LA NOURRITURE ! se réjouis le Capitaine. »

Le brun le regardait perplexe, un sourcils lever et prit violemment les poissons de sa main, ce qui surpris une fois de plus Jim, qui ne comptait d'ailleurs plus les moments où Spock agissait de façon inhabituelle.

- « Comment sait-tu qu'ils sont comestibles ? » Lui demandait Spock d'un ton exaspérer de son Supérieur, ne se rendant pas compte de son comportement des plus... humains.  
- « Euh... bah, je pense qu'ils le sont. Tu verrais dehors ! Ils neige de partout, il y a de la glace de partout alors j'ai essayé de pêcher. Par contre, il y a quelque choses d'étranges ! »  
- « Il n'y avait pas saumons ? » répondait Spock de façon totalement moqueur envers le blond. Qui par la même occasion fut à la fois choqué et amusé par cette réflexions.  
- « Non, c'est pas ça. » Reprit-il. « Il neige, le décor est fabuleux d'ailleurs, mais il fait chaud. Très chaud. Je comprends pas pourquoi rien ne fond. Tu a une explication ? »  
- « Crois-moi, j'ai arrêté de chercher. **»**  
- « Toi ? Arrêter de comprendre comment tout ça marche ? »  
- « Il n'y aucune explications logiques comme je t'ai dit. D'abord les plantes qui tuent les deux hommes qui nous accompagnait, enfin au moins un, la brume et les hallucinations. Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? »  
- « Bonne question. Bon, on fait quoi pour les poissons. »  
- « Je ne sais pas. Je vais goûter, mon métabolisme est plus fort que le tien. »  
- « Merci pour cette précision, Spock. »  
- « C'est gratuit. Faisons chauffer ça au feu. »

Les poissons cuisaient donc doucement à petit feu et Jim appréhendait. « Pourvu que Spock ne se rende pas malade à cause de ça. » Se dit-il. « Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Surtout pas. » Une fois près, Spock regardait le poisson puis Jim avant de reporter son attention sur le poisson et en prit une bouchée, avant de reccracher ce qu'il venait de goûter. Le blond se levait pour aller vers son ami, très inquiet par ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

- « Spock ?! »  
- « C'est immonde comme poisson. » Dit-il en crachotant le reste.  
- « Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu m'as fais une peur bleu. »  
- « J'en suis désolé. Ton poisson est comestible mais vraiment pas bon. »

Jim s'était mit à rigoler de vive voix en voyant l'expression dégoutée de Spock après avoir goûter le repas.  
Quelques minutes après, ils décidèrent de parcourir la montagne de glace qui s'était former dans la nuit. Plus rien venant de cette planète ne pouvait les étonnés désormais. Ils marchaient à pas prévoyant de peur que la glace ne se brise sous leur poids. Mais le Vulcain rassurait Kirk en lui disant que le glace d'après lui, semblait totalement solide.

- « Tu pense qu'elle peut supporter combien ? »  
- « Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça a l'air vraiment solide. Elle nous supporte c'est le principal. »  
- « Bien, bon. On va prendre cette direction. » Dit-il en pointant la montagne du doigt.  
- « Tu en est certain ? Elle ne me semble pas très accueillante. »  
- « Qu'est-ce qui est accueillant sur cette planète ? »

Il marquait un point, néanmoins Spock ne le sentait pas. Il ressentait une étrange sensation de malaise devant la montagne qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Elle lui faisait... peur. Il faut dire que la montagne n'était vraiment pas rassurante. Elle était couverte de neige noircis par le temps, ayant des piques de glace un peu partout sur elle, sûrement facile mais dangereuse à escalader. Néanmoins, Spock ne désobéissait pas aux ordres de son Capitaine, c'était contraire à ses principes. Les règles avant tout, malgré son changement comportemental qui remettait ses avis en doutes.

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures, la fatigue se fit ressentir chez les deux amis. La montagne semblait n'être pas moins loin, au contraire, elle semblait de plus en plus éloignée. Spock commençait réellement à fatiguer et bien plus que son Capitaine. Ce qui était étonnant, en temps normal, ça aurait été l'inverse mais il se sentait faiblir. Il tombait sur les genoux à bout de souffle, Jim l'avait sentit et se retournait pour voir l'état de Spock. Il n'osait pas trop s'approcher de lui, ils n'avaient pas re-discuter de la veille. Mais il n'en restait pas moins inquiét, il demandait à Spock de ne pas se décourager.

- « Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit continuer. Si on atteint le sommet de la montagne, la hauteur nous donnera éventuellement plus de chance d'établir un contact avec l'Enterprise. »  
- « Qui te dit que la hauteur est bienfaisante ? »  
- « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »  
- « Notre respiration sera aussi sûrement réduite, à cause de la hauteur. »  
- « Probablement, mais on doit essayer. Tu peut te relever ? »

Spock hésitait un peu mais lui fit signe que oui. Il se relevait tant bien que mal mais s'arrêtait de suite en s'immobilisant, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Le blond ne comprit pas le problème et lui demandait ce qui se passait. Spock le regardait intensément et lui dit qu'il avait sentit la glace craquer. Jim se m'était à paniquer au fond de lui et lui dit de ne surtout pas bouger. Il allait tenter de venir le chercher.

- « C'est trop dangereux, Capitaine. Si la glace ne m'a pas supporter, elle cédera plus si tu me rejoins. Reste où tu es. »  
- « Je ne te laisse pas seul, là. »  
- « Jim... »  
- « Quoi ? »  
- « J'ai peur... »

Le blond le regardait tremblant de peur à son tour pour la vie de son ami, il tenta de le rassurer tant bien que mal, mais Spock continuait à avoir peur. Jim n'avait jamais pensé que son second pouvait avoir aussi peur à cause de la glace.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, si la glace cède, tu nages pour rester hors de l'eau et je viendrais te remonter ok ? »  
- « JE NE SAIS PAS NAGER JIM ! »

Spock cédait à la panique total. Il n'y avait pas de lac, ou de choses comme ça sur Vulcain. Il n'avait par conséquent jamais appris à nager, ni lors de sa formation à Starfleet. L'eau était la plus grande phobie du Vulcain, il en avait une peur bleue. Jim tentait toujours tant bien que mal de le soutenir et de lui dire que tout se passera bien.

- « Tu va essayer de t'approcher tout doucement de moi, vraiment tout doucement. »

Spock s'exécutait, fermant les yeux à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Le blond lui disait que c'était très bien, qu'il se débrouillait à merveille et qu'il devait continuer comme ça. Mais, un gros craquement se fit entendre et Spock émis un cri avant de tomber dans l'eau.

- « SPOCK ! NON ! »

Jim ne n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir avant de courir à sa rescousse, la glace n'avait heureusement pas céder lorsqu'il avait avancer vers Spock. Il voyait son ami commencer à se noyer, essayant de se débattre tant bien que mal de l'eau glacée. Mais Spock commençait à ne plus bouger et à couler, sentant une crampe au niveau de sa cheville. Jim prit un élan et plongeait à son secours, l'eau glaçait tous ses membres mais il continuait tout de même ne pensant qu'à sauver son ami. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, et se remontait avec lui, avec du mal, ces membres commençant à être de plus en plus froid par l'eau. Il finissait par remonter Spock collé contre son corps et tentait le tout pour le tout pour les remonter tout les deux hors de l'eau. Une fois fait, il se mit à coter de son ami, en criant son nom. Le Vulcain avait perdu connaissance. Kirk décidait donc de lui faire du bouche à bouche, posant délicatement ses lèvres su celle glacées mais douces de son ami en lui offrant l'air dont il avait besoin.

- « Allez Spock, je t'en prie. Ne m'abandonne pas ! SPOCK REVIENS ! »

Une dernière tentative et Spock reprenait enfin connaissance crachant de l'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons Jim se sentait rassuré voyant que son second était bel et bien vivant et respirait de nouveau. L'homme aux oreilles pointues reprenait son souffle petit à petit et remerciait d'une voix à moitié muette son Capitaine pour l'avoir sauver. Jim riait nerveusement, et souriait chaleureusement à son second avant de le relever doucement et de le serrer dans ses bras, soulager. Spock, lui, le serrait un peu plus fort encore tremblant à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son cœur s'était arrêter, il avait eu si peur.

Jim, par instinct, posait ses deux mains sur les joues de son ami, appuyant son front contre le sien et les yeux clos lui demandant une fois de plus si il était certain que tout allait bien. Ce dernier n'émettait toujours aucun sons, mais bougeait la tête en signe de réponse positive, tout en posant lui même ses mains sur les poignets de son Capitaine. Ils restaient ainsi quelques minutes se sentant bien dans cette étreinte rempli d'amitié. Ils se sentaient l'un comme l'autre rassurer. Au bout d'un temps, ils s'était séparer doucement, n'osant se regarder.

- « On doit continuer, pour trouver un abri. Tu te sens d'attaque ? » Demandait Jim dans un murmure à peine audible.  
- « Oui, ça va aller. Allons-y. »

Les deux hommes partirent donc à la recherche d'un abri, car la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Le blond avait pris la main de Spock fermement, en lui prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent de nouveau et que c'était une seulement par précaution. Spock ne disait rien et se laissait faire. Ils marchaient encore plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que Jim aperçoives un abri non loin de là. Il ne dit rien à Spock mais pressait le pas, ce qui fit tilter son ami. Leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas quitter. Spock n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre fin à cela. Il se sentait en sécurité, il avait bien trop peur que la glace cède de nouveau. De temps en temps, il la serrait même un peu plus fort, juste parce qu'il entendait toujours ce bruit de craquement dans sa tête.  
Ils arrivaient à l'entrée d'une grotte couverte de glace luisante et brillante. C'était une vue magnifique mais à la fois hostile. Ils pénétraient prudemment dans ce lieu. Mais Kirk retirait sa main de celle de Spock pour la placer sur ses lèvres. Au début, le Vulcain ne comprenait pas son geste mais il entendait à son tour un bruit de grognement sauvage. Kirk s'élançait à vive allure, vers le bruit mais s'arrêtait voyant le gigantesque animal qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Un énorme félin selon lui, on aurait dit un Tigre blanc d'une taille plus qu'anormale, aux griffes sûrement aussi tranchante que des sabres. La bête le voyait arriver doucement et grognait de plus belle. Elle s'approchait en direction de Jim mais se stoppait lorsqu'elle reçu une pierre lancer à vive allure sur sa tempe droite.

- « SPOCK! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! »  
- « JE LE DISTRAIS. »  
- « MAIS TU ES FOU ! »  
- « PAS AUTANT QUE TOI. TIRE LUI DESSUS AVANT QU'IL ME MANGE POUR DE BON ! VITE ! »

Kirk prenait le plus vite possible son phaseur dans son sac à dos et tirait sur la bête avant que cette dernière ne blesse son second, au bout de cinq tirs, elle avait été achever. Le blond courait vers le Vulcain.

- « Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blesser ? Le questionnait-il.  
- « Non, en revanche toi, tu es blessé. »

En effet, l'épaule du Capitaine saignait abondamment. Une énorme griffure s'étendait sur son épaule jusque le haut de son dos. Spock pris le trousse de secours.

- « Retire ton haut, je vais te soigner. »  
- « C'est rien, je t'assure. »  
- « Jim ! Cesse de faire l'enfant. Il faut arrêter le sang de couler. »  
- « J'ai l'impression d'entendre Bones. »

A cette remarque le Vulcain le regardait, un air mauvais se dessinait sur son visage. Jim se ravisait bien vite et s'exécutait malgré tout. Son dos était atroce. Spock commençait à désinfecter sa plaie délicatement. Dès que ses mains habiles s'étaient posées sur la peau nu du Capitaine, ce dernier frissonnait de plaisir. Ses mains étaient tellement douce. Il lui appliquait ensuite de la crème réparatrice en l'étalant doucement, et ce geste ne faisait pas arrêter les frissonements du blond, au contraire, ça les accentuaient. Il fermait les yeux tentant de ne pas y penser et surtout que Spock ne se rende pas compte du désir qu'il émanait sur son Supérieur. Dès qu'il eu finis, le blond reprennait sa respiration, maudissant son Second d'avoir arrêter.

- « Nous devrions aller dormir, nous avons suffisamment eu notre dose d'action pour la journée. » dit le Vulcain « Nous continuerons demain. »  
- « Bonne idée, en plus on a de quoi manger de la viande demain. » Plaisantait-il.  
- « Bonne nuit, Jim. »  
- « Bonne nuit, Spock. »

Spock partait installer sa tente rapidement et y entrait de suite. Jim quand à lui restait planter au même endroit. Le Capitaine venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour le Vulcain.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre se termine. Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. Je ne veux donc pas vous décevoir.  
**_La suite bientôt_**, j'essaierais de ne pas poster trop tard.  
Je dis bien essayer, car je pars à Paris le week-end prochain donc je ne pourrais pas le poster à ce moment-là, donc je vais essayer de le poster avant mon départ.  
_Bisous et à bientôt._

**_N'hésitez pas à reviewer ;)_**  
**_Amicalement, Debi._**


End file.
